


A collection of Ghoul/Ghoulette one shots

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhaustion, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Panty Kink, Shame kink, Slurs, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe
Summary: This is a collection of Ghoul/Ghoulette one shots, some of which are x reader fics and some that are pairings





	1. Tall Ghoulette x Reader (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're exhausted and in pain, Tall Ghuleh will help you feel better...

It was this one day, you'd been working your ass off every day at work. You had been working all week and finally it was Friday so you were free until 8am on Monday. You almost fell asleep as you drove home before you stumble through the door to your apartment, falling right into the arms of your beloved wife. The only thing keeping you awake was the searing headache and the pain in your back. 

Well, you didn't exactly fall but it felt like it. Your legs did feel like jelly though from walking around the store all day and standing behind the till because of the new computer system you guys were adapting to making the cashiers fuck up. "Baby you're exhausted" She says as she pulls you in for a hug, your head landing on her soft fluffy pillows. She was wearing simple sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt, she had been working from home and looked like she hadn't left the house all day so she skipped the bra. 

You hum into her chest, hiding the blush creeping across your face as she strokes up and down your back. "Come, get out of that jacket and those shoes. I'll give you a massage and let you rest a bit" She says as you slide your hands around her back to hug her back, your face still buried in her chest. 

"That sounds very nice" You say after a few moments of breathing in her scent and pulling away. She leaves you to remove your jacket and shoes before you find your way to your bed room, where she had already pulled the covers on your bed to the side. "You've been working so hard, I need to spoil you a bit" She says having a seat on the edge of our bed, making a come here motion with both of her hands. 

You make your way to the bed obediently as you have a seat besides her. She greets you with a soft peck that was over before it even began. You let out a small whine and she gives you another kiss, just as soft but not as short. Your breath quickens as she leans in to whisper in your ear. "Take off your clothes" She says, your face flushing a deep crimson. "I'm going to give you a massage" She says a bit louder as she turns away, knowing very well where your mind went.

You let out a nervous chuckle as you stand up from the bed and remove your clothing, she's even nice enough to fold them for you and put them away. "Okay, get on the bed" She says as she has put the last of your clothing away and you do as she says. "No, on your stomach" She says as notices you laying down on your back. You quickly turn yourself onto your stomach and lay your cheek down on the bed. 

You close your eyes as you just enjoy lying there, listening to her grab a bottle of massage oil before she's right back on the bed and you feel the bed dip from her weight as she goes to straddle your thighs. She doesn't stay there for long though, no she moves up your body so she's sitting on your butt, straddling your lower back. 

She pours some of the oil into her hand to warm it up before closing the bottle and putting it beside you on the bed. You move your hands so they are laying at your sides, right before she starts working on your shoulders and neck. You moan into the bed as she presses down into your skin with the tips of her fingers while she traces patters on the sides of your neck. 

She occasionally uses her thumbs to rub your nape and slowly moves down to your shoulders. You groan as she starts massaging the muscles right above your collarbone. "Ahh, if you're going to do it this firm you might as well slow down a bit" You whine, making her chuckle and slow down. You mutter a thanks as she works her way backwards, rubbing above your shoulder blades. She leans on you a bit, pushing you into the mattress as she steadies herself on you.

She adds more oil, scoots backwards to straddle your thighs again before starting to massage your back, making you groan again. When she starts pushing down and dragging her hands down your back you thought you were going to loose it. You were making so much noise, she had to stop to laugh at you. 

"Does it hurt that bad?" She asks you, laughing as she starts again, this time a little more gently. "It hurts in a good way" You say before she starts sliding her hands up and down your back while pressing down on it. Up and down her hands go and you sigh into the mattress before you feel her only press her thumbs into your back as she slides back down.

You arch your back and groan and she shushes you as she lightens her touch as she drags her thumbs on each side of your spine, up and down. "You're so sensitive, that's only allowed during sex" She says chuckling as she switches to stroking your back again in long even strokes. You blush even more, your face getting redder then it already was as you try to disappear into the mattress. 

She works her way down your back, always scooting a bit backwards as she goes, using the heels of her palms to press down on you. "Ahh, right there, yes" You say and you feel her move her hands bit so she has both hands on one side and starts pressing her thumbs down besides your spine and drag it upwards. You groan into the mattress again as he pulls it down before dragging it upwards again. She repeats this four more times before switching sides and doing the same motion there. 

She finishes the massage by doing the same long, slow and even strokes as before. Pushing upwards from your lower back to your shoulders before dragging her hands down from your shoulders down to your lower back again. She repeats this a couple of times before eventually stopping.

You snuggle into the mattress as she gets off the bed to put the oil away and making her way to the bathroom to wash her hands and grab a towel for your back. She returns shortly after to wipe the oil of off your neck, shoulders and back. When she's done she returns the towel to the bathroom and when she gets back she dims the light before making her way to the bed with you. 

"Hey Kitten, you're going to rest a bit for me while I make dinner" She says as she joins you on the bed while you turn around to face her and cover yourself. You snuggle up to her chest again and she slides her hands through your hair before starting to scratch your scalp softly as if she was using a head massager on you. She completes the ultimate massage with a scalp massage, it instantly made you sleepy and tingly, you even notice the headache and the back pain to be gone. 

You chuckle softly into her chest before passing out completely a few moments later. She stays like this with you for a few moments, making sure you really were asleep before slowly getting of off the bed without waking you up, turning off the lights and leaving the bedroom to make dinner. 


	2. Dewdrop x Rain x Aether (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Includes mildly dubious consent, shame kink and slurs...

Dewdrop hadn't always been the jealous type but when Rain came along he wanted to murder everything in sight. Especially Aether. They had known each other for around two years now and they got together fairly quickly after meeting, Dewdrop didn't like it but they basically fell head over heals over each other. Dewdrop though didn't want a relationship but he did like to call Aether for a quick fuck and Aether always seemed to be up for it. But that might just be because Aether wasn't offered anything else but who knows.

_Two ghouls in a bunk, a big one and a tiny one, drenched with sweat as they struggle to keep quiet in the tiny space, one of them pounding into the other._

However, this one day changed everything. It was the day they met Rain. Rain was just a regular ghoul like them but exceedingly shy and collected, he didn't say or do much but he did play the bass very well. When Rain started to get a bit more comfortable Aether started making moves on him and it turned out that Rain was totally into it. Even though he was shy and quiet he had unbelievable communication skills, always making Dewdrop question his own flirting skills. 

When Rain showed up, Aether stopped hanging out with Dewdrop and Dewdrop didn't notice until he called Aether up for a quick fuck and was turned down. _Aether was apparently putting his pinnacle in someone else's pit._ That is when Dewdrop got jealous. He started being even more bitchy and rude then he usually is and ignored Aether every chance he got but on some days, especially when he was feeling a bit too frisky he'd put on an outfit or wear lingerie underneath his clothes and expose himself a bit in front of Aether and made it look like an accident. Aether looked like he didn't notice but he did and he would do anything for a quick fuck with Dew again, it was just hard when you've already got a ghoul that wants a relationship but the one who's trying to fuck you doesn't.  

It was one day however where Dewdrop completely snapped. They were on their way to the park with their other ghoul friends, Mountain, Breeze and Storm were there, Swiss was there and of course Aether, Dewdrop and Rain were there. Dew had caught Aether and Rain doing many things, from intimate make up sessions in the hall or a bj in the pantry. This was the thing that pushed him off the edge. Aether and Rain were holding hands in public and acting like a happy couple. 

_Absolutely disgusting._

Dew completely lost it. When the ghouls started to get separated, in their own world with their partner Dew confronted the couple. 

"Aether!" Dewdrop screamed at the beefy ghoul making him and Rain jump. Aether and Rain slowly turn their different sized frames to look at the angry fire ghoul in front of them, they could've sworn they saw smoke coming out from his nose and ears. "What's up Dew?" Aether says laughing as he lets go of Rain to put his hand on the back of his neck, closing his eyes, smiling and rubbing his nape. Rain looks at his boyfriend, confused by his reaction. He was expecting something more like "what the fuck do you want" from him. 

"You guys are so fucking gross, you make me want to vomit" Dewdrop says walking towards them before crossing his arms over his chest and looking at them sternly, standing wide. "What? Why would you say that?" Aether asks him, startled by his comment. "Because all of this, whatever this is. It's just ugh" Dewdrop says shaking his hand at them before looking the other way, spotting Breeze and Storm having a smooch under a huge blooming cherry blossom tree, forcing him to look at Aether and Rain in front of him. 

"Are you jealous or something?" Aether asks him, also crossing his arms over his chest. Rain brings his hand up to his mouth to hide a smile. "No! I'm not fucking jealous" Dew says scoffing and Rain lets out a little giggle. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Dew asks Rain, somehow making his stance look a little more intimidating. "I'm laughing at you, you are jealous. I'm so sorry for making you jealous" Rain says, giggling as a blush spreads across his face. 

"Are you fucking kidding me. You come here, with your perfect ass flirting skills and with your perfect little ass, and you think you can just take my man from me?" Dewdrop asks him, furious. "I already have, actually. You're the one who didn't want him but lucky for us... I know how to share" Rain says winking at Dewdrop who suddenly forgets how to talk, making him blush and turn away from them again.

"Babe, what do you mean?" Aether asks Rain as he turns to look at him making Rain giggle and cover his mouth again. "I mean that I have no problem with it if you'd like to have Dewdrop once in a while, or even all three of us together" Rain says poking at Aether's arm before shifting his gaze to Dewdrop who is still looking the other way, blushing hard. 

Aether looks down at his boyfriend speechless and Rain returns his gaze to Aether. "I think he's totally up for it, just look at him, his ass is just screaming to get fucked" Rain fake whispers to Aether, loud enough for Dew to hear. Dewdrop turns around to face them, flustered and he felt like his face was burning off. "I'm a fucking top! You know this!" Dewdrop yells at them and a few birds from a nearby tree fly out of their nests. 

"You're not a top Dew, you're a power bottom at most" Aether says scoffing and Dew wanted to cry, how could he embarrass him like that in front of Rain. "I hate you, I'm going home" Dew says before turning around to run out of the park. Aether grimaces at Rain who just nods and grabs his hand. They go after him. "Dewdrop wait!" Rain yells but Dew just picks up the pace, hurrying back to their home. They don't bother with running because there's only one place Dew is going and they'll let him blow off some steam before they get there. 

When they finally get there the place was almost trashed, clothes, papers, pillows, books and chairs were laying on the floor around the house. Dewdrop had a fit but seemed to be kind enough to not brake anything, maybe he wasn't "that mad" 

"Dew?" Aether yells into the house, already knowing where he is. Aether and Rain exchange looks before removing their shoes and shedding their overcoats. Even though Aether knew that Dew was in his room he let Rain search for him by the trail of objects leading towards his room. 

"Hey Dew, can we come in?" Rain asks, taking the lead by knocking on his door. "No, absolutely not, go away!" Dewdrop yells from the other side and it seemed as if he was still flustered. Rain lets himself in. Aether follows him inside and they thought the ghoul on the bed was going to explode.

"I said, don't come inside!" Dewdrop yells at them from the bed. He had apparently trashed his room too. Rain turns on the light and catches a sight of the flustered ghoul, naked under the covers. "Fucking stop!" Dew yells at them, covering his torso with his covers. "We're not leaving until you force us out of here" Aether says, standing strong as he closes the door. 

"Dewdrop, please. We can not live like this, we have to work this out one way or another" Rain says making his way over to Dew's bed making Dew's eyes widen. "Don't come near me" Dewdrop says as he slides under the covers but Rain doesn't stop until he's sitting down on his bed. 

"Dew, I'm not kidding" Rain says putting a hand on the covers, on top of the creature underneath it. "Just fucking talk to us" Aether says marching towards the bed and tearing the covers off him. Dewdrop shouts at him and freezes completely. Aether is quick to drop the covers when he sees what he's doing. 

Dewdrop was almost completely naked except for the baby pink lace panties he was wearing, and he was even hard. "Don't fucking look at me" Dewdrop screams at them and they thought they felt the whole room shake. Dewdrop was quick to cover himself again, burying his face in his hands to hide his blush in embarrassment.

Aether and Rain exchange a series of looks, the first one was confused, the second one was flustered but the third one was arousal, they nod at each other. "Say, Dewdrop" Aether starts but lets Rain take control. "You like wearing panties like that?" Rain asks bluntly making Dewdrop writhe on the bed. They couldn't see it of course but he was getting harder as he rubbed his thighs together, the delicious feeling of the panty fabric making things 10 times worse. 

"Since you guys aren't leaving I might as well tell you, but if you tell someone I _will_ kill you" Dewdrop says finally sitting up and uncovering his face which was red as a tomato. "But I'm sure you'd like that though, wouldn't you" Rain continues and Dew's eyes widen again. "It's the thought that's turning you on isn't it, the fact you're wearing something like that underneath your clothes. It's the "what if" thought, what if they see you wearing that, what would they think?" Rain continues and Dewdrop thought he was going to cry but instead his face just got redder and his dick just got harder. 

"I've seen you expose yourself to Aether before, that was different because that was on your own terms" Rain says, shooting Aether a look, Aether returns it with a toothy half smile.  "Well, am I right?" Rain asks as he turns to face the flustered ghoul again. "Yes" Dewdrop answers as quietly as he possibly could, he just wanted to be left alone so he could tend to his "needs" 

"What's that? You like wearing women's lingerie underneath you dirty little slut? You like the thrill of being exposed like this, especially to the people you don't like very much?" Rain continues with his extremely smooth dirty talk making Aether grow hard. "I fucking hate you" Dewdrop says before leaning forward, grabbing Rain's shirt and pulling him in for a rough kiss. 

Rain of course kisses him back, just as forcefully and pushes Dew back on the bed so he's on top of him, straddling his waist. Aether was shocked. He had always been the dom in his relationships with the both of them but Rain always let him top and again, Dewdrop was a power bottom. Watching Rain doming Dewdrop sure was a sight, Aether watched as Rain grinds down into Dewdrop, making him whine into the kiss and writhe underneath him. 

Rain breaks the kiss and gets of off him tear off his covers the second time, exposing his flustered body. Aether didn't think he could get any harder as he watches Rain slide his thighs underneath Dew's and leaning down to kiss him. Rain makes out with him for a few moments before kissing his way down his neck, sucking and biting him, marking him. 

"Rain, please, no, everyone's gonna see" Dewdrop moans after a few failed attempts to form a sentence. "Exactly" Rain says eliciting a groan from Dewdrop. Rain paused his assault momentarily to speak before licking over one of Dew's pierced nipples making him groan even louder. Or was it Aether who groaned? It didn't matter. Aether decided not to interfere with whatever plan Rain had but wasn't going to complain about the perfect view he had, he had already taken out his cock and was starting to palm himself softly. 

"You'd like that too wouldn't you? Showing off tomorrow, the hickeys I'm decorating your body with. What do you think all the other ghouls are going to say. They'll think of you as a slut, well you technically are but it's the thought that counts, right?" Rain says pausing again while tugging gently on one of Dew's nipple rings making him groan again. All of this attention he's getting, he needed them elsewhere. 

"Stop fucking teasing me" Dewdrop says covering his eyes and biting his lower lip. "I'll tease you as long as I want" Rain replies bluntly after he had leaned down to whisper into Dew's ear eliciting another groan from him. Rain raises himself up again to look over at Aether who had his head thrown back, eyes closed and was squeezing his cock rhythmically. "I can see you are enjoying yourself" Rain says turning around all the way, getting on all fours and crawling towards Aether who was standing at the foot of the bed. 

Aether's head snaps forward and he is met with a lustful gaze from his boyfriend. He nods and is met with a warm wet kiss from the ghoul in front of him. As they kiss, Dewdrop feels a little left out so he sits up and watches as Rain break the kiss to take Aether's cock into his mouth. 

Dewdrop thought he was about to explode and exchanges a look with Aether, a look that he missed so dearly. Dewdrop crawls closer to Rain, gets on his knees and puts his hands on each side of Rain's hips. Rain doesn't stop him. Of course he doesn't stop him, Dewdrop needs a little positive reinforcement. 

As Rain starts bobbing his head up and down on Aether's cock, Dew starts grinding against Rain's ass, making him groan. Aether continues to look at Dewdrop, his breath hitching ever so often. Surprisingly Aether puts his hand on one of Dew's, which is still resting on Rain's hips. Aether then leans over and Dew stays still and feels Aether's lips catch his own. Oh how he missed those lips, he felt as they fitted perfectly with his own. 

They didn't realize that they had been kissing until Rain starts gagging underneath Aether, who apparently had been leaning a bit too much on him. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry" Aether says as he pulls away from Dew to raise himself up again. Rain slides of off him and coughs a bit before looking up at him, tears staining the corners of his eyes, his lips plump and wet, to Aether's surprise Rain smiles. Then he turns around to smile at Dewdrop before turning back tho his beefcake. 

Rain wipes his mouth before pulling Aether to the bed while Dewdrop scoots backwards. "Now then, Dew? You've got lube and condoms in there right?" Rain says pointing towards his nightstand, not breaking eye contact with Aether. Dewdrop's face flushes again and he nods before turning around to fetch it. 

Rain giggles and Aether greets him with another kiss. Aether feels as if Rain hasn't gotten any attention yet so he takes it upon himself to undress him. Rain obliges, and starts working on his own pants. They break the kiss for a moment to remove Rain's shirt but they are right back on each other in no time. 

Dewdrop once again gets kind of jealous for being left out like this so he puts the lube and condoms on the bed and swats Rain's hand away from Rain's pants before opening them himself and finding his erection. Rain moans into the kiss as Dew takes him in his mouth, taking no time to get used to the length in his mouth instead he starts deep throating him fully, gagging himself. 

"Oh fuck, Dewy please, calm down, you're gonna make me cum if you continue" Rain says after breaking the kiss with Aether who just breathes heavily while watching them. Dewdrop pulls off him with a pop, before giving them a look. "Now, who's going to fuck me" Dewdrop asks rubbing the front of his panties making him bite his lip to stifle a whimper. 

Aether and Rain exchange a look and Aether makes a hand gesture. "Go right ahead, he's all yours" Aether says winking at Rain who covers his mouth to giggle. "Will you stop that and just hurry up and fuck me?" Dewdrop asks Rain, making him want to giggle even more but he stays silent. "As you wish" Rain says standing up from the bed and removing his pants completely. 

Dew uses the new found opportunity to jump into Aether's arms to hug him tightly. Aether looks up at Rain who just winks at him, allowing Aether to go full on bear hug mode. Dewdrop thought he was going to cry when Aether hugged him back tightly, so tightly he had some trouble breathing. "Too... tight" Dewdrop says and Aether loosens his grip on the smaller ghoul and moves his hands to his butt.

"I've missed you so much" Aether says and Dew crashes their lips together and Rain watches them for a few moments before putting a hand on Dewdrop's shoulder. "You want to get fucked or not?" Rain asks Dew as he grabs his panties and pulls at them making Dew break the kiss. "I do indeed want to get fucked" Dew says smirking up at him, all of the shame he felt earlier was gone. 

Rain orders Dewdrop to get on all fours in front of him and Aether so he's in between them. _A ghoul sandwich if you would._ Dewdrop pleasures Aether while Rain slowly works him open, it takes a bit of time of course, it's been a while since he had been fucked. Dewdrop didn't care much if he'd been stretched enough or not, he was so desperate. 

"Come on Rain, stick it in" Dewdrop says pushing against Rain's hand, his fingers disappearing into the ghoul up to his knuckle. Rain shudders a breath and removes his hand to grab a condom, he lets Aether open it for him because he had so much lube on his hands. "Are you sure you want me to take you like this?" Rain asks, growling into Dew's ear making him shudder. 

"Yes, just put it in, I don't care if it hurts or not, I just need you to fill me" Dewdrop says before taking Aether back into his mouth. Both Aether and Rain groan at his words and Rain puts on the condom before pulling the panties aside and pressing against the ring of muscle. 

"Come on now, open up" Rain says, encouraging Dewdrop to stay relaxed as he starts pushing inside. "That's a good little slut" Rain says as he slides in and Dewdrop starts purring. Aether has to grab Dew's hair and pull him off his dick. _He was about to cum._ "Look at you" Aether says smirking down at him and Dew's face flushes even more then before. 

"Such a good little slut, taking all of Rain, letting him split you in two" Aether says smirking even more and Dewdrop closes his eyes, shakes his head before taking Aether's cock back into his mouth, Aether regrets what he had said, he wanted to last, just this one time. 

Dewdrop groans loudly around Aether as Rain enters him fully before bottoming out and pressing inside him again, slowly, getting him used to the size. Rain grabs at Dew's panties just to hold on to something so he won't loose control. Maybe that is what Dewdrop wants because he starts impaling himself on Rain's cock. 

"For fucks sake Dew" Rain says, immediately picking up the pace. Dewdrop goes back and forth between them, pushing back against Rain as he slides of off Aether, just enough so only the tip is in his mouth before sliding down on it as he leans forward and Rain pulling almost all the way out. This goes on for a few moments and they are all achingly close, but not enough to push them over the edge, yet. 

"Fuck, I'm so close" Aether says panting as he slides out of Dew's mouth. "And I want to eat your fucking cum put it back in" Dewdrop says furiously as he continues to push hard against Rain who's knees were starting to buckle. Dewdrop looked like he was about to cry from the intensity of the situation and looks up at Aether, pleading. 

"Fine, I was going to cum on that pretty face of yours, you filthy little whore but you want it in your mouth, _disgusting_ " Aether says growling as he grabs Dew's hair and Dew cums at his words but is quick to open up for him. Rain is loosing control behind him and Dewdrop can hear a faint wail behind him and feels a heavy weight on his back and Rain cums and Aether follows him soon after, his cum shooting down Dew's throat. 

As soon as Aether cums he is quick to pull his cock out of Dew's mouth and grab his face, he lets Dew swallow his cum, on his own terms of course before Aether leans down and presses a warm sloppy kiss to his lips. Dew was in such a bliss, slowly coming down from his high that he doesn't notice Rain pull out, not until he tries to clench his butt cheek and ends up closing around nothing, _he was gaping._

Dewdrop sits down on his heels looking down at his panties, grabbing the front of them to look underneath them, they were soaked in his cum. Then he looks from the big ghoul to the slightly smaller one. "I fucking hate you guys" Dewdrop says as he wipes his mouth. "We know" Rain and Aether say in unison after sharing an amused look. 

 After this they take a moment to come to terms with what just happened before they clean themselves and then the mess Dew made, both in his room and in the rest of the house.


End file.
